


Whisk Me Away, Stupid

by Ibreakforbees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fem klance, PWP, and guess what?, im not even sorry, thats literally it, theres ONLY sex, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreakforbees/pseuds/Ibreakforbees
Summary: Straight up fem klance porn without plot. I'm such trashThere should be more fem klance because Lance is gorgeous and would slay my ENTIRE life





	Whisk Me Away, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I've googled it four times, and i'm still not sure if it's actually spelt like whisk, don't bite my head off. Yiiiiiikes

"Hey pretty lady, wanna go upstairs and make out with the Office on in the background?" 

Keith, who had just walked in, blushed and said, "I can't believe you just said that to me." Lance laughed and pulled her close, and into a kiss. Keith smiled into it, and tossed her jacket on the bench next to them. "So is that a no?" 

She sighed and said, "whisk me away, stupid." Lance pulled her arm, and the pair ran up the stairs next to the door, and into Lances room. Her room has been expertly cleaned for this occasion, but it still had a nice layer of dust on just about every surface. Just how she liked it. 

Lance kissed her mouth with a passion Keith quickly returned. Lance rested her hands on Keith's hips, as she hugged Lances neck, bringing the two closer together. Lance slowly pushed her towards the bed, from roughly ten steps away, and trailed kisses up and down her jawbone. "I missed you," she spoke breathily, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Good." Lance shifted her body further on the bed and nipped at the spot under her jaw. Keith laughed through heavy breaths and gripped at Lances shoulders. Lance pushed her way between the thighs in front of her and snaked her hands around Keith's waist. 

Her breathing shuddered slightly as Lances hands lifted her shirt slightly and caressed her warm skin. The girls cold fingertips sent chills streaking across her flesh, earning a soft, barely noticeable, sigh. Lance grinned and put her whole hand on Keith's lower back. 

She leaned foreword and pressed her front against Lances. She slid her hand farther and farther up the other girls back. Lances mind flashed back to a night almost a month ago. When they got together. The position was beautifully reversed, and Keith had Lance pushed up on the sink. They were kissing, her body against Lances, when she leaned back slightly and whispered, "you know my shirt has a zipper in the back." The black and white hand me down shirt was the first thing to go. Then Keith's shirt. Then Lances bra. Then hers. And so on. 

They hadn't really done anything physical since, besides a few stolen kisses here and there, and Lance was getting desperate. Keith's just... so gorgeous. Not to mention the fact that Lance had spent the last 24 hours reading up on how to fuck her girlfriend. "No foreplay? You really are desperate." Keith planted a soft kiss behind Lances ear, and blushed as she replied, "it's not like your gorgeous looks are turning me on or anything." 

Lance kissed her way down Keith's neck, and sucked at the space where her neck meets her collarbone. "I want to fuck the shit out of you." The soft exhale this earned from Keith, only left Lance wanting to rip the shirt, even though it was yanked up by Lances hand. Lance pulled her mouth off of Keith, and looked at her with a questioning look. Keith, who had squeezed her eyes shut, and left her head lolling back, didn't even have to open them to say, "go ahead." 

Lance tossed Keith's shirt somewhere to the side, then pulled her own off. "Bra too?" "Hell yeah." After their torsos were bare, Keith's warm skin brought a new fire in the pit of Lances stomach. Lance leaned down and took Keith's right breast into her mouth, earning a real groan from Keith. She gripped the back of Lances neck, leaving small indents from her nails. Lance gripped her left breast and rubbed the nipple between her thumb and first finger, while drawing circles on the other one with her tongue. 

Keith was trailing her nails up and down Lances back, making the tanner girl grin. She let go with a pop and switched sides, feeling Keith's heart rate pick up. Lances tongue trailed its way back up to Keith's neck, leaving the other girl to attempt to steal kisses while she gripped her girlfriends hips. Keith, finally returning to reality, reached foreword and started to unbutton Lances pants. "If you don't stop kissing my neck, I won't be able to think enough to get your pants off." Lance giggled and sucked on the spot where her jaw met her ear, while sliding her hands up her torso again. 

Keith successfully got the button undone, then pushed them down over Lances ass. Keith gripped her ass, soft yet slightly muscular. Lance stepped out of her pants and kicked them off to the side, only to pull them off her girlfriend as well. Without even thinking, Lance pulled off Keith's socks. Keith shot Lance a split second protective grin, before draping her arms around Lances neck again. Lance slid Keith back slightly and straddled her hips. 

The rough black fabric of Keith's panties made Lances heart flutter. Her red thong left plenty to experience the friction her girlfriend was creating by grinding up against her. Lance kissed her girlfriend for only a few moments before pushing her down on the bed and kissing her neck again. Keith gripped Lance's ass hard enough to leave marks, desperately pulling her down. Desperately starved for friction. 

Lance slipped the last barrier between Keith and the world off, and pushed Keith even father on the bed. Lance stayed still as she moved, then leaned down to take Keith into her mouth. The other girl cried out, partially in surprise, and mostly in pleasure. Her head got thrown back, and her eyes squeezed shut. Keith's hand instinctively gripped Lances hair, only spurring her on. Lance grinned, sucking love bites into Keith's thighs. Keith's legs quivered as Lance teased her way up the soft thighs. Keith's hand tightened and she groaned out, "you're a fucking tease." 

Lance laughed and licked one stripe from her other legs' knee to her hipbone. Lance leaned closer to Keith's core and exhaled, feeling desire pool in her stomach when she spotted the bright red cheeks of her girlfriend. Keith's arm was draped across her face, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Lance could practically feel the warmth radiating off of Keith's heat, as she licked everywhere but where Keith wanted her to. "You suck." "Technically, I'm not right now." "Stop talking. Just-ah-just fucking-" 

Keith couldn't even collect her thoughts enough to say more than that. With Lances shrug, and a long lick, Keith's left hand instinctively gripped the blanket beneath her. The bleached knuckles of both the hand in Lances hair, and then one glued to the bedding, came quickly to the attention of Lance, who only teased more. She licked the small patch of skin from where her leg met her crotch, and swiped across her clit to do the same on the other side. 

"Holy shit!" Keith's hips bucked primally upwards, as her back arched off the bed. "You're that sensitive?" "Shut up!" "Am I that hot?" Keith laughed, still squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes." Her strangled voice, sent shockwaves down Lances spine. "Coming from you..." Lance laughed, only to have Keith snap and say, "Would. You. Shut. Up!" Both girls laughed lightly at Keith's frustration. 

Lance placed one open mouth kiss on Keith's clitoris, yanking a throaty growl-moan combo. "G-uh! Your fucking mouth!" Lance grinned and attracted herself to her girlfriend. She hollowed her cheeks and listened to Keith cry out and arc her entire body off the bed. She swore and released Lances hair to grab two entire fistfuls of duvet. Lance swirled her tongue around Keith's pulsing bundle of nerves, and rutted against the bed to the sound of Keith's groans and the gorgeous sights in front of her. 

A red tint covering any bit of Keith's exposed flesh, starting at her soft breasts and blossoming to her pinched face. She always looked so serious, so tense. She had a lot on her shoulders. If only Lance had a way to relive some of that. 

Keith's legs were flexed with the sheer force of holding herself against the sheets, and not slamming into Lances face, that was doing so much, and not remotely enough. 

Lance brought one of the pearly thighs wrapped around her back, up on her shoulder as she slid up Keith's body, only after slipping her own panties off, of course. "Jesus Christ..." Keith's voice was barely composed enough to speak, when Lance slid her leg over Keith's. Before Keith could even think, Lance rolled her hips over Keith. "Oh-" 

Lance squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled her hips again. She exhaled dramatically, while Keith's hands groped her. Her fingers seemed unsatisfied with wherever they happened to land, and moved on to grip another spot. Lance laughed as Keith settled on gripping her chest and shoulder, as their hips rocked in unison. "Are you-ha-laughing-uh! Are you laughing at me?" 

"Obviously." Lance voice was curt and filled with lust, yet she couldn't hold back a laugh. She felt her own legs burning from the strain of moving and keeping herself from just crushing Keith. The urn felt all too good. Lance bit down on the inner part of Keith's knee that was resting on her shoulder, and desperately tried to think of anything other than the hot mess beneath her. The more Lance thought about Keith, the more she realized how fucking close she was. She snuck a peak at the disheveled mess, that was quickly unraveling beneath her. 

Lance stilled her hips, earning a whimper from her parter. "I know, I've got one more thing planned." Keith looked up, then broke out into a grin as Lance slid down the bed yet again. "You'll like this." Keith whistled lightly and said, "I don't think you could do something I didn't like right about now. Except stop." 

Lance cracked a grin and slowly pushed two fingers into Keith. Keith inhaled sharply, not ready for the sudden intrusion but not exactly against it either. "I wasn't ready for that..." she laughed in her breathy way as Lance started thrusting her hand into Keith at a rapidly increasing pace. "Third?" "Fuck-yeah" Keith said, in between thrusts. Lance watched her face go from scrunched up to blissed out in a millisecond as Lance increased the width of stretch in Keith. "Oh my god..." Keith thrust herself down onto Lances hand and breathily whispered things so dirty Lance couldn't help but blush. 

"I want to watch you fucking-urg-cum screaming. I want-ah-to watch-fuck-you beg for me to let you-hah-come-" her words were cut off by her own moans as Lance curled her fingers. The warmth of Keith, and watching her quickly fall apart, lead Lance to let her other hand wander down south. 

"No!" Lance froze, "I want to make you come." "Then do it." Keith gestured for Lance to come up, then flipped her on to her back. Lance pulled her fingers out of Keith, and laughed with a soft "nice..." 

Keith straddled Lance and ground her hips down on Lance, earning a guttural moan from the girl. Keith pulled Lance into a sitting position and reached a hand between the two. "Come for me-" Keith's hand rubbed and moved so fast Lance couldn't help but gasp. "Shit!" "I know!" 

Lance wrapped her arms around Keith's neck as she shook. Her legs quivered and her back arched to an angle that looked somewhat uncomfortable. Waves of mindless pleasure cascaded over her, as all bodily functions collectively shut down for ten seconds. Keith, after feeling Lances muscles loosen, let go. All the strain it took her to not come, was instantly dropped, as she leaned into Lances chest and swore. Her body gave out instantly and allowed Lance to lay back down as she caught her breath, still laying on Lances chest. 

"Holy shit!" Keith laughed. "Holy fuck..." Lance smiled and responded, "i'm flattered." "You fucking should be." Keith lifted her head weakly off of Lances chest and rested it on her arms that were crossed on Lances chest. 

"I can't breathe" Lance laughed, and Keith agreed. "No I mean, literally." Lance rolled over and kissed Keith on the head, earning a shriek from her. They both laughed and Keith leaned up sightly to kiss Lance on the nose, as she felt a wave or drowsiness wash over her. They talked for a minute or two more, before both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First pwp fic, sorry if it's bad I don't watch porn yikes
> 
> I wrote this while watching parks and rec save me


End file.
